


Gag Gift

by Plethora



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fisting, Gags, Gift Giving, Humiliation, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plethora/pseuds/Plethora
Summary: Missy doesn’t seem to understand what a gag gift is… or does she?
Relationships: Missy (Doctor Who)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Gag Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This time the trope I am playing with is gag gifts!

The freezing rain outside was relentless. Rushing towards the doors of Missy’s TARDIS you found yourself praying to whatever merciful entities existed in the universe that the doors were unlocked. You had wrongly assumed that because it was winter there would be snow. Soft, surprisingly dry in comparison, snow. You felt like a drowned cat. Hair stuck to your face, chilled to the bone, and very unhappy with your current situation.

You hadn’t bothered to zip your coat up. A mistake on your part. You had hoped that you could keep the book you bought for Missy dry by covering it with your jacket. You had managed to keep the book relatively dry from what you could tell but at the sacrifice of your own clothes becoming soaked. Focusing on keeping the one side of your jacket wrapped around the book in your grasp, leaving the rest of the jacket to blow around in the wind. You should have crossed both sides of your coat around yourself and the book. Then you might have remained dry. At least no one was around to witness your insanity.

You burst through the TARDIS doors as they teased you by opening with ease. Stumbling into the TARDIS and right into Missy’s face. Feeling her breath on your lips. Gasping wordlessly at how close she was to you in your soaked and disheveled state.

“Well hello there, poppet,” her wicked smile warned you to prepare for her to say something that would emotionally destroy you in some manner. “You do know that your shirt is deliciously see-through, your nipples look particularly cold today too.”

Well, making your entire face blush a bright red was one way to help you warm up from the chill… You tightly wrapped your coat around yourself to hide your soaked clothing from sight.

“Well, I feel very cold all over so you aren’t wrong.”

“Yes, I assumed as much. You’re dripping all over my console room floor too, and not in an entertaining manner.”

“Sorry, Missy,” you answered thoroughly, reprimanded even as you knew there was nothing you could have really done to prevent this.

Ignoring your embarrassment at exposing yourself again you removed your coat and shoes, placing the parcel you had purchased on the small table Missy had added next to the coat rack just for the small odds and ends you collected on trips. You awkwardly stood near the entrance, waiting for Missy or the TARDIS to show you some mercy and bring you a towel. You didn’t want to wander the halls in search of a bathroom for one and leave an obnoxious trail of water for you to clean up.

Missy took pity on your shivering body after a few minutes throwing a towel at you. Taking off your sopping wet clothes you left them in a pile near the doors for a lack of a better place for them. The towel wrapped around you and tucked into itself to help it stay in place on its own. You finally entered the console room properly now that you were naked underneath your towel and no longer likely to get water all over the floor. 

Padding to Missy’s side to ask what she wanted from you. She seldom waited up for you in the console room when you went on trips by yourself, unless- of course- she had a reason for wanting to see you right when you got back from your excursion. 

“Did you need me for something Missy?”

“No, not particularly need,” you waited for her to continue. “I have a gift for you, poppet, that I would like for you to open.”

“It’s not the holidays yet Missy,” you didn’t question her. She obviously knew that it was not the holidays yet. Keeping your curiosity contained to a statement of fact was the safer option.

“Yes, well it’s more of a gag gift than an actual gift. FIgured I would keep your cries of laughed separate from your crying over how “sweet and thoughtful” I am. Wouldn’t want to dehydrate you over the holidays.”

“Alright then, I suppose I am already thoroughly watered by the weather outside so tears of laughter can’t cause any real harm at the moment.”

Missy rolled her eyes at you before she shoved a wrapped box into your chest with enough force to make you exhale in surprise. 

You took care in unwrapping the gift, partly just to frustrate her by making her wait to see your reaction. The paper was shiny, with little raindeers prancing along in lines. The box revealed inside was discreet. Matte black with not identifiable labels, giving you no hints as to what was contained inside. Honestly, you had no idea as to what Missy would consider to be a gag gift. With your luck, it would be the body of some random person that she had shrunk.

Lifting the lid of the box revealed, a literal gag. Missy bought you a gag, as a gag gift.

You burst into laughter. You didn’t know why the concept was so funny to you, it just was. Missy taking the idea of a gag gift so literally. Sucking in gulps of air your laughter reduced to giggles you whipped the tears from your eyes so that you could clearly see.

The gag was of impressively high quality. The ball was soft, yet firm. It seemed very bite-able for a lack of a better description. Three little pin-sized holes in the ball to allow for you to breathe if you panicked and forgot to breathe through your nose. The leather strap that would hold it in place was made of colored leather, purple of course to match Missy’s personal aesthetic.

You let your fingers trail along it. It was an incredibly high-quality gag. You really wanted to use it, now.

“Missy as much as I love this, I don’t think you quite understand how gag gifts are supposed to work.”

“Now what possible issue could you find with a gag gift that is an actual gag. The object is right in the concept’s name. A - gag- gift, a gag that is gifted to someone. You can’t tell me I’m wrong, poppet!”

“I mean you do have a point. But normally gag gifts are just something funny that no one ever ends up using!”

“And the problem is?”

“Missy, I very much want to use this gag gift.”

“I still don’t see that being a real problem,” Missy was smiling at you in a manner that reminded you of a smug cat.

You rolled your eyes at Missy’s antics.

“If you don’t start being thankful poppet I’ll have to shove that gag in your mouth and give you a solid canning right here in the console room until your eyes are leaking like a faucet.”

“I-”

Your stuttered words were cut off by Missy shoving the gag into your open mouth with force. Ripping away your towel and throwing it across the room. This had all been planned, hadn’t it? Missy just wanted an excuse to playfully torment you.

“So ungrateful,” Missy complained as she secured the gag in place.

You tried to protest through the gag, muffled noises barely making it past the spaces between your mouth and the gag. Spaces that only existed because you hadn’t yet accepted your position and bit down around the ball gag.

“The lip on you today, poppet. After I was so kind as to get you an early holiday gift,” she was purposely ignoring your attempts to backtrack. “I suppose I will have to increase your punishment.”

She tapped her fingers against her chin as she considered what to do to you. You watched enthralled. She was always so dynamic and interesting to watch.

“I know,” she smiled cruelly with eager sparks in her eyes. “I’ll give each hand an opportunity to try and fist you.”

She shoved you towards the console. Immediately you obeyed her wordless command and assumed your position at the console. You didn’t dare protest and increase your punishment. You couldn’t help but be nervous. Missy had never managed to fist you, no matter how much she really wanted to. You doubted that it would happen this time either, but her attempts would be as intense as they ever were.

Bent over the console, hands gripping the handles near the center. Handles you were almost certain had been placed there just for situations like this where she wanted you bent over the console. Legs spread shoulder-width apart. You could feel the nobs and dials digging into your skin. It was an uncomfortable position but you didn’t dare shift too much in discomfort. Not when you were about to be caned.

You trembled in anticipation of the first strike. When it hit its mark against your bare ass you screamed. Barely a whimper found its way past the gag. Missy had clearly spent a lot of money on a quality gag for her joke. Though you were beginning to suspect that it was more of a trap than a joke.

“Not a peep? I must not be hitting hard enough… My apologies, poppet, I’ll make sure to correct that mistake so that you can learn to be thankful.”

You could already feel yourself dripping at her words. She laughed as she watched your arousal dripping onto the floor.

“You’re going to have quite the large puddle to lick up by the time your punishment is over! You are such a pain slut and size bitch after all, aren’t you poppet?”

You would feel your cheeks flushing as she belittled you. You found yourself eager for this faux punishment that would serve to test out the new gag. If this was Missy’s gag gift you couldn’t wait to see what her more serious gifts would be. They promised a very good time if this one was an accurate example of her level of thought into her gifts.


End file.
